Perfect Blue
by Yuki Kimagure
Summary: One Shot Friendship was what meant the world to Riku and Kairi wanted Sora's love. In an introspective on their friendship to eachother and what they want out of their relationships with Sora. Very Mild Shonenai and a very good read. RR PLEASE!


Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Disney does. Sheesh! 

A/N: Hello, I used to write fanfictions so much for and you might have remembered me for writing fanfictions for Escaflowne. Well, I decided to let out one of my old ones. Its RikuSora hinting but its almost entirely a friendship thing. Every guy or girl who has had a best friend of the opposite gender that you have known for almost your whole life has had the question 'do I like/love them?' Well, please don't flame and enjoy!

* * *

Perfect Blue

* * *

Riku sat upon the wound paopu tree looking out to the sea. The never-ending blue that marked the end of the world, or this one in the least, always intrigued him. What's at the end of the blue? Is there really an end, or is it just the beginning of something else, something more exciting?

Grasping a bright yellow paopu, he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a forest green Swiss army knife. With the flick of his thumb, the sharpened blade slid out and clicked into place. Sighing, he sliced through the meaty fruit and cut it in half, popping one into his mouth.

Wrapping the remaining half in a handkerchief and tossing it onto the small rim of grass, he pulled the piece out of his mouth and bit into it. He spat out a black seed and looked upwards to the sky, resting on his arm. It was nicely cloudy and the sun warmed his skin. Finishing his snack, he spat out two more seeds into the ocean.

"Riku!" called out a boy jogging down the plank bridge, his shoes scuffing against the already well worn wood every now and then. "Hey Riku! We still need to spar!" yelled the newcomer. The sound of a chain reached his ears and he smiles in recognition.

"I thought eight to three was fair Sora." said Riku, not once turning from his spot, eyes closed in an amused manner. Sora stopped at the tree and frowned.

"Well I let you win those –"

"… eight times?" finished Riku. Standing on the limb, he jumped off to the ground and picked up his sword. "Sure I'll spar with you but you'll lose of course." he said big-headedly. Sora pouted but readied himself.

"Here I come." he said and turned around. Sora gulped and held up the wood sword defensively. With a lightning speed dash, he ran at him and they clashed. The younger one tried his best to overpower the other.

"You're getting stronger Sora. I'm impressed." said Riku as he pushed him away. He laughed a little and waited for Sora to get up. The younger squeaked a small cry and then put all his force into his sword. A fierce blue glared threateningly at him and he smirked haughtily.

"Useless." he said and pushed Sora roughly away from him. Clumsily, Sora stumbled back and tripped over his shoes, landing in a crumpled heap on the dirt. His sword spun far away from his reach and he frowned frustratingly.

Riku laughed and walked slyly over to the brunette. "You still need to improve on your balance Sora. If something were to truly happen to you, you'd probably fall to your death before you were killed."

The other "grrr-ed" at him in frustration. Raising a platinum eyebrow, he stood a little closer to him, crouching down. "Um……… Sora? Are you okay? It's not that bad." he said reassuringly. It all went to deaf ears for, in one sudden leap of strength, Sora sprang up and pinned Riku to the ground.

He blushed in surprise and it slowly faded away to a jovial laughter. "See Riku, you still have to keep up your guard. And now I'm the winner!" said the childish Sora triumphantly. Riku snapped his arms from under Sora's hands and rolled him over, pinning him in the process. "Hey! That's not fair! I won Riku!" he whined angrily and struggled with him.

They both wrestled and rolled around in the warm summer dirt, both laughing like the youths that they were. Riku smiled happily to Sora as Sora did to him as they continued to play. The smooth sounds of the ocean waves rushing against the shore and the squawking of the joyous sea gulls echoed the clean and playful atmosphere. Kairi's voice could be heard as she called for Tidus, one of her few admirers. Selphie called back snobbishly and then spoke in her romantic voice, obviously in attempts to swoon Tidus to her way.

* * *

Kairi looked up to the platform where the two were playing and smiled serenely. "Aren't you listening to me Kairi? Hello?" asked Selphie angrily. The red head shushed the other and giggled, holding her hand delicately to her lips. The other looked at her confusedly and looked at her point of view.

"Aren't they the cutest things? Playing like children." asked the calm one. She looked to her chest and held her hand to her heart. It held a soft glow, warm and comforting and yet, there was a cold electric sting that flooded through the warmth. Closing her eyes silently, she chuckled to herself and shook her head. But the sad frown that appeared on her face didn't go away.

She knew it. She knew that the darkness would come soon. And she knew that Riku cared for Sora as much as she did he. And she hated Sora for being so blind to it all. It was his innocence that attracted her to him. The purity of mind that she lacked, the angelic ignorance of reality. Her heart was old and with age comes a wise weariness. She hated the worried anticipation of the darkness and she knew she could do nothing about it.

They were supposed to go travel the seas together soon, Sora, Riku, and her. She already knew what was on the other side but she still wanted to go, to be close to true and pure beauty. It was his heart. His gleaming rose colored mass of sparkles and joy, so spacious to cradle the world in its white light. If only she could be a part of that hammock of pure happiness, to bathe in the rays of love and hear the song of his heartbeat soothe her to sleep. But there was another who desired to lay in the same light as she did, to hear the same song and be cradled oh so gently as she desired.

Riku had been a part of his life since the beginning, the Castor and Pollux of the island. If there would be only two twin souls in the universe, they would be. They were bonded to each other in childhood and that was a bond that would never be broken, throughout any hardships and betrayals that they had to each other. Even thought their hearts truly weren't, their souls shared the deepest and purest love that anyone could possibly imagine. Their hearts beat as one, their thoughts connected, their actions, everything they performed relied on the other.

She and Riku however were another set of twins. Their story is recorded back to the Bible, Genesis to be exact. The twin children of Adam and Eve, the mother and father of all children of the worlds, Cain and Abel were truly the opposite. They both fought for the favors of their higher and they each tried to win it in any way they knew how. Cain gave the fruits of his garden, the toil and labor of love was his gift.

Abel on the other hand gave his best lamb as sacrifice. And He was pleased with him, to Abel's pleasure. But not to his twin, who reacted to the other's positive with a jealous rage. Cain hid the slaughtered body of Abel, the holder of the purest and most tender love for his higher.

She, Kairi, was Cain, the twin with the dark heart. It wasn't a darkness that could consume the world but a more horrid and evil darkness, the one that was consuming her heart. She hid it with an aura of regal innocence and grace, collecting a few admirers here and there but in actuality, she was a red rose, her stem covered in menacing thorns made for the defense of the thing most precious, her heart.

And her heart would consume Riku and devour it like a ravenous wolf devours a newborn lamb. She held a deep remorse however, Riku was her friend and one of her truest, but her heart had never forgiven him for the way he was robbing her of her one chance for innocent happiness, that with Sora.

"I do envy those two." she said softly in the middle of her introspective. "I wish there was a kindred spirit for me to lean on; one to support me." Selphie looked at her confusedly and smiled with a dreamy look in her eyes. She clapped her hands together and rested them to the sides of her face happily.

"You're in love with him! Oh Kairi, how romantic!" she cooed sweetly. Kairi smiled to her with a watery gleam in her eyes.

"I just wish he could just pay attention to me for once. To truly feel as I feel." she said and grasped the other's shoulders. Her eyes pleading wetly. "Can't he ever show me what it means to be truly at rest, to be truly happy?" she cried as she pulled her in for a hug. Selphie nodded and smiled, holding her friend close to her. Kairi's crystal tears flowed down her cheeks, a reflection of the two boys on the platform hugging each other giggling floated mirror-like in front of her eyes.

"Shhhh shhhh, no need to worry Kairi. I know that he can learn to love you as you have learned to love him. You just have to be patient and give him all the tenderness in the world." she said wisely, making Kairi look up tearily into her brown eyes. Selphie smiled divinely and stroked her hand over the side of the other's face. "We both know that deep down inside, Riku is a kind and loving person."

Riku………Riku……… Riku………

Kairi's face fell and she held the sudden aura of pure misery. She learned to embrace the sadness and it comforted her with a love that could never be equaled.

* * *

Riku laughed and laid his hands behind his head as he laid down next to his playmate. "And that is why I can't have a dog. Sad isn't it? I mean, if it just didn't go all over Mom's new rug, then it would have been fine." said Sora as he giggled. The thought of a large and shaggy gray dog urinating on Sora's mother's bed and rug was a true comedy.

"If you were to do something crazy, what would you do?" he asked in the middle of a laugh. The brunette's bright blue eyes sparkled as he looked up to the sky. The soft white puffs of cotton and gauze floated by in a carefree fashion, they knew that they would have to come back around anyways. He rolled to his side and faced his silver haired friend. His eyes peered into his soul as if trying to find all the secrets he held inside. They were like the wide eyes of a babe, innocent and pure, branding the hearts of each person they pass by in their minds.

"I really don't know Riku." he said hypnotically. Riku turned over to his side to face him as well. Sora smiled sweetly and gently grabbed his hand and held it to his heart, the small black glove pressed softly to the other's chest. "Riku, you are my truest friend. Whatever happens, don't you ever change." he voiced in almost a quiet plea.

Riku gazed back into his perfect blue eyes and gave the faintest of blushes. Was he hinting to something? Does he………? He grasped Sora's hand firmly in such a quick movement that it caused Sora to gasp. "Sora………what are you trying to say?" he asked tentatively. The perfect blue eyes opened widely in shock and nervously gazed to him as well.

"Riku I-" Just then, a giant and angry bird swooped down over them. Sora screamed and clumsily scrambled to his feet, trying to get away, making Riku more confused than he needed to be. He still held a strong possession of Sora's hand and as his hand slipped out of his reach, he unconsciously grabbed his ankle.

Sora teetered over with a yell and turned as he fell over the side of the platform and into the salty sea. Riku scurried to the side of the platform and looked down. The unfortunate one shook his head from the water and looked up at Riku. After a recuperating pause, they both hunched over in a giggling laughter. Sora kneeled down and held his stomach in a fit full of laughter.

"You should have seen the look on your face Riku! You looked……… so, funny!" said Sora as he looked up, his eyes glassy with laughter. He raised up his hands, waving him over. "Come on! I can't be stuck here forever by myself!" he said with a childish giggle.

Turning himself into a sitting position at the edge of the platform, Riku pushed off the side and landed gracefully into the water next to him. Looking around this way and that, Sora looked out into the blue distance and glanced back at Riku with a competitive grin. Noticing his challenge, he nodded at the other and stood himself next to him in a ready position.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I just felt like sending out my oneshot from Kingdom Hearts to you. I mean, I've been reading so many KH fanfictions lately and I feel like such a mooch not to give back to the community. Hope you liked it. Maybe I might find the courage to write my own fanfiction. Full length. Hehe. Well bye! 


End file.
